Deals & Beyond
by damon blade
Summary: what do you know the D.Gray-man story line wont leave me along and as such I have written this part two of Snow, there well be a third part tacked onto the end of this so do keep an eye out and tell me what you all think
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own D

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-man in any shape or form.

A/N: I can't believe the reaction I have gotten for that one little one-shot and as such I was able to do this second one-shot that follows on to the end of Snow. I hope that all of my new readers will enjoy this story and know that I plan on taking this story line even further, how far is yet to be seen, but I hope you all will like where I eventually take this story line.

000000000000000

Deal

Location: Train to Paris

'Vineyard, vineyard… oh look. More vineyards.' Allen was bored, watching through the window as the train carrying him and Lenalee sped through the country side.

A week in the Himalayas saw both of them wanting to get back home and perhaps relax a little. They had found no sign of an Innocence in the mountains and were heartily tired of ice and snow.

More fields of grapevines passed and his eyes wandered to something much more pleasing than the endless vines of the French countryside. Lenalee was dozing across from him.

'She is defiantly cute when she is asleep.' He settled down to watching her sleep, finding he was enjoying this vision of beauty before him a lot more than the miles of Vineyards.

"Is there something on my face?" Lenalee opened one eye, having felt the weight of his regard settle on her as the minutes ticked by. 'Please say he was just admiring the view and I don't have a pimple growing or breakfast on my chin.'

Caught staring Allen blushed and turned away, bringing his hand up to rub the back of his head and laugh nervously.

"No, not that I can see."

Lenalee raised an eyebrow at the embarrassed whisper. There was something in the tone of his voice that kept her silent, hoping he would continue without her pushing.

In the reflection of the window beyond which more grapes were passing Allen caught the inquisitive lift of her eyebrow. Allen sighed not sure he would be able to keep what was really going through his mind away if he looked directly into her eyes.

"I was just thinking you…" He trailed off, ducking his head.

Lenalee was unable to hear the mumble which trailed into silence.

"What was that?" Sitting up straighter and resting her hands in her lap she experienced a flash back to the hut in the mountains, his head resting where her hands now lay.

Fighting back the blush at the image she coughed, ducking her head to cover up her blooming blush.

"Nothing." Allen straightened in his seat and, nervous, reached for his coat pocket.

For want of something better to do than pull her into an embrace or kiss her Allen removed a deck of cards and began to idly leaf through them. Timcampy flapped around the carriage for a moment then landed, perching as he so often did on Allen's head.

Deciding to let well enough alone Lenalee regarded the cards as Allen started to perform a complex shuffling routine.

'He is defiantly good.' She leaned back, watching as Allen brought his hands forward and passed the cards from one hand to the other in a spray and perfect stack. 'Some of those moves I've only seen pros use.'

Watching him for a few more minutes Lenalee gave the passing vineyards a look and decided anything was better than sitting here twiddling her thumbs. Besides, she might just teach Allen a lesson.

"Care for a friendly game of poker?"

Looking up, surprised at her offer of a game, Allen nodded, hesitantly smiling. He grasped the cards, preparing to deal when Lenalee held out her hand, halting him.

"I'll deal. The first thing you will do is remove that coat and roll up your sleaves."

Allen froze, blinking, understanding immediately where Lenalee was going with her directive.

"No, that's alright. I'll deal. They are my cards after all."

He was almost panicking at the thought of baring his arms during a poker game. If he broke and stripped down he would be unable to cheat and would likely lose at poker for the first time in years.

"Allen," Lenalee smiled, hand held out for the cards. "Give me the cards now and off with the jacket, sleeves rolled up. This is a FRIENDLY card game. We both know you will cheat without meaning to when it comes to poker."

He made the fatal mistake and looked at her, eyes locked and the eyes of doom struck. Sighing unhappily Allen removed his coat and rolled up his sleeves as Lenalee happily shuffled the cards.

"I don't cheat when playing with friends," Allen commented, laying his coat on the seat. "Not much, anyway."

Rolling his shirt sleeves up revealed a deck of stacked cards strapped to his right arm. Lenalee knew in less than the blink of an eye he could use them to stack the deck in his favour or replace cards in hand.

"I'll take those and any other cards you have hidden on you." Lenalee smiled sweetly.

Allen handed over the deck and the dozen other cards he had. It was just a friendly game of poker but it was the principle of the thing, playing an ordinary game of poker sucked.

Settling down to play it became apparent Lenalee had every intention of remaining the dealer. She trusted Allen to watch her back in battle and to look out for her where ever possible, she just trusted him to cheat at cards as well. It was second nature to him and she knew he might not realize what he was doing.

'Given where and why he learned to play, it is no wonder he cheats all the time.'

After losing a third hand in a row Allen looked at the cards he had just been dealt, frowning. "Lenalee, clearly I am not going to be able to cheat, so how about a little wager?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"If I win the most hands between now and Paris, you have to pay for dinner."

"And if I win?" She asks studied her cards, working out which ones to throw out.

"If you win, I'll pay for dinner, as well as a dress for the evening. How's that sound?" Allen looked up over the edge of his cards.

After a moment to consider the wager Lenalee nodded. "I like that offer. Alright then, if you win I pay for dinner in Paris. If you win you pay for dinner and a dress for me to wear."

Allen nodded. Discarding two cards and waiting for Lenalee to deal him two. "It will be a nice change from eating with the Order, wouldn't you agree?"

"Indeed. I'm not sure how my brother will deal with you taking me out to dinner, Allen." Lenalee hid her smile behind her cards at how pale Allen suddenly looked.

"You wouldn't tell him about this bet would you?" Allen asked nervously, failing to notice the evil smile from Timcampy.

Lenalee, concentrating on her cards also did not see the golden golem's evil smirk. "Of course not, but you know Paris, being the closest city to Headquarters, has dozens of surveillance Golems trying to spot Akuma's before they get to close to HQ."

Allen considered his cards, frowning as he considered the chances of it being the winning hand. "I guess we better be careful not to get spotted on this date."

A long moment of surprised silence followed his off hand comment in which Allen realized Lenalee was staring at him and he realized what he had called the bet.

"Ahm…"

Lenalee hid her face behind her cards to hide her blush. "This dinner will be a date, Allen?"

"Ah."

Allen cut himself, feeling he was gaping like a fish, thinking back to the hut in the mountains and how he had thought over his feelings for the Exorcist-no, young woman. They were Exorcists and there were Akuma to be hunted. He could not tell her of his feelings any more than she, if she chanced to feel the same way about him, could acknowledge how she felt to him.

"No. No, I didn't." He eyes were wide behind the shelter of his cards and he wished his voice did not sound so much like a squeak. "We are friends playing a round of poker to see who pays for dinner."

Lenalee stiffened, disappointed but nodded from behind the shelter of her hand. Throwing the cards down she waited for Allen to reveal his hand. She knew what she had heard and was sorely disappointed at how he had denied that single glorious word. Date.

Having won the hand Lenalee gathered the cards up to shuffle and deal again.

'I guess he only sees me as a friend.' She considered her new hand. 'At least I didn't let him know I have a crush on him.'

Allen watched Lenalee as another hand was dealt and played and he knew he had disappointed her. The sad look in her eyes suggested she might like to be a young woman occasionally and not always an Exorcist. Should he try to mend whatever was broken or should he leave well enough alone? He was sure to make matters worse if he tried to lighten the mood but…

"You seem kind of down all of a sudden." The pressure was getting to him.

He should have kept playing cards and kept his mouth shut. He knew he should have said nothing, but she hadn't cheered up in five hands and when she was mad or upset with him she tended to be dangerous.

"It's nothing." Showing her hand and winning the game gave her a total of four wins to his three and she began to shuffle the cards.

'Could he be any more thick headed? Why can't he just admit to saying the word date? If he had I might have been welling to share my feelings with him. Men!'

Seating back sharply at the arctic chill emanating from her tone Allen knew he should kept quiet. He had upset her even worse than she had been and he ducked his head, hiding behind his white bangs.

Timcampy flew up at the sudden movement and promised himself, in his silent Golem way, to bite Allen at the first opportunity to present itself for so rudely dislodging him.

"If I said something to upset you, Lenalee; I'm sorry." For something to do he glanced at his cards and discarded them all. He had nothing to build on.

Lenalee stifled a sound hideously like a sob, discarded her own hand and moved to the door. If he had said something to upset her! If indeed!

"I'll be fine." She paused at the door and without turning around sit her hand to the door. "I'll take a rain check on that dinner and dress. I suddenly feel the need to go for a walk."

Allen didn't even get a chance to respond as she slammed the sliding door in her wake, her voice dripping ice and hurt. He felt that he had taken a blow to his gut from Lavi's hammer even though he was not sure what it was he had said which affected her so deeply.

Allen turned back to the view from the train and sighed. "Maybe I should have just asked her out to dinner instead of making that stupid bet."

Unknown to Allen, Lenalee had stopped to one side of the door and slid down to curl up on the floor, hugging her legs, eyes pressed to her knees. She would not cry, she refused to cry. So what if Allen did not want to take her out to dinner? He only wanted to honour a friendly bet and they were Exorcists anyway.

'It's your own fault for reading too much into this bet.' She scolded herself, raising her head a little to watch the door through which she could now hear the sound of pacing steps.

Allen, fed up with the view of vineyards had fallen to pacing and grew bored with it quickly. He determined to go in search of Lenalee and actually ask her out, the Order be damned, but as his hand closed on the handle he stopped dead. The world took on a slanted aspect as the gears and sensors of his cursed vision came on line.

He shuddered, still unaccustomed to the differing view afforded by the upgraded curse.

"Damn it all, not now." He pulled the door intending to scream for Lenalee only to stop dead at the sight of her seated on the floor, head bowed as she fought back tears.

Lenalee was uncertain exactly what she would have said or done when she looked up, probably a snide comment to put the annoying boy in his place, but at sight of the cursed eye all that was the exorcist within her aroused. Coming to her feet her fingers were already loosening the buttons to discard the dress coat. She was not going to ruin one of the few decent articles of clothing she had in battle.

"How many and where?" Beneath the dress coat she wore her Exorcist uniform and she tossed the coat into their carriage.

Allen paused, appreciating the sight of her toned legs and shook himself, forcing his feet to move down the narrow hallway toward the next car. He forgot his coat and did not bother rolling down his sleeves, his focus now on the Akuma.

"Four and coming up from the left side of the train." He threw open the door between the cars and grabbing hold of the railing as the high wind pushed him back.

Lenalee activated her Dark Boots to level one, jumping over Allen to float alongside the train. She could just make out three level one Akuma. After a moment a fourth could be seen and as it looked much like a normal human except for the long whips in place of arms and the head and chest armour she sighed. A level two.

"I'll take the level two, you get the level ones." Lenalee shouted against the wind.

She could see the level two intended to board the train and slaughter the people there while the level one Akuma were moving along side the rear most car, guns moving as they took aim.

'Their timing could not have been better. I need some stress relief.' Lenalee set herself and with a burst of speed laid a kick into the Akuma, hurling it from the rear car.

Allen activated his Innocence, using the claw to gain a grip on the next car and pull himself to the roof. He smirked as the first of the level one Akuma spotted him and began to move closer, intent on attacking.

Bringing the claw around he activated the cannon and blasted the lesser Akuma into pieces. His smirk became a feral grin and he nodded, acknowledging the soul now freed, before running the length of the car, drawing the attention of the remaining two Akuma.

Lenalee, glad of the chance to vent some stress, was kicking the daylights out of the level two; it didn't get the chance to mock her, though it did try, its every attempt silenced by the thunder of an Innocence empowered boot into its face. Zipping effortlessly around the Akuma Lenalee allowed her irritation to guide her feet, picturing another face in place of the demonic shape before her.

"Your timing couldn't be better." She snarled, kicking the Akuma in the back, causing it to crash into the roof of the rear car.

Hovering over the downed monster she watched as it stirred, moving her position a little to allow her to come in for another kick where it would do the most good.

"Ahhh, did the boy you are crushing on not ask you on a date?" The Akuma mocked as it scrambled to its feet, bracing itself and preparing to attack. "Got too much class for you, eh?"

Lenalee's eyes narrowed and before the Akuma could react she launched herself forward, kicking it in the head, flashed past and back kicked in passing, sending it tumbling from the train. So irate was she with the Akuma for rubbing salt into her wounds the force of her kicks split the armour plating.

Watching as the Akuma hit the ground and start to roll as the train sped on, Lenalee set herself to finish off the monster when a half dozen beams of light pieced its body and it exploded.

Turning sharply Lenalee glared at Allen who was standing on the next car up from her, the train receding from her and Allen's arm and eye reverting to normal. The danger was over, there were no further Akuma in the vicinity.

"I told you to leave the level two to me." She snapped.

"I know you did, but I saw an opening and finished it." Allen smiled. "If you want to tell me off you had better come and catch the train!"

Infuriated Lenalee caught up with the train, stepping lightly onto the roof of the car and before she could say or do anything Allen lifted his left hand to rub off a smear of Akuma blood.

"That's better," he murmured.

Lenalee fought down the urge to flinch at the cold fingers on her cheek and the stronger urge to slam a boot into Allen's skull.

She knew Allen hated it when people flinched from the touch of the hand containing his Innocence. She was angry but not cruel enough to do that.

"I know I upset you earlier and I want to make it up to you." Allen paused and lowered his hand, turning to look out at the countryside and down at the side of the train, counting the heads of passengers trying to see what was happening on the roof of the carriage.

Lenalee deactivated her boots and watched Allen. He would need to watch his tongue or he would find her Innocence empowered boot up his butt faster than he could blink.

Turning Allen walked up to Lenalee's side and held out his right hand. "Would you do me the honour of joining me for dinner after we have reported back to HQ?"

Lenalee's eyes widened and she took a step back in surprise. The tone of his voice suggested he was aware of his gaff. It even suggested to her he might not mean he was inviting Lenalee the Exorcist out to dinner, but Lenalee the young woman. If, she told her self, he saw anything beyond the need to kill Akuma and free souls.

"You are asking me out to dinner?"

"Yes, I am." Sucking in a huge breath Allen stepped forward and offered her a hand, a nervous smile wavering. "We might not find out anything other than we are good friends, but I would like to find out if, maybe, we can be more."

Lenalee looked at the hand extended to her for a moment then smiled at Allen, taking his hand. She pulled gently and started to walk along the roof of the cars, heading for the first class cars and towing him along.

"I should have known you would ask a girl out after a battle."

She jumped to the platform between the cars when they reached their car, Allen only a second behind her.

'I guess it is better late than never. Maybe there is hope for him yet.'

'Komui is going to kill me, but I can die happy. I had the courage to ask her out.' Allen could not hide the self satisfied smirk as he was towed to their carriage. He wanted to laugh at the skip in her step, but given what she could do with those feet if he ticked her off again so soon after his peace offering, he decided discretion was the better part of valour. He was horrified when a wheezing little snicker escaped him.

Spinning around Lenalee pocked her tongue out; she was delighted the boy she had been silently wishing to ask her out had finally grown a pair. 'Nice to know he is male. Now what to wear to dinner?'

Timcampy flew along side the train, keeping up and wondering how Komui was going to take the information he had just recorded; the most interesting part being the conversation between Allen and Lenalee on the roof of the train.

End


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own D

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-man in any shape or form

A/N: Shock horror I'm posting two stories in two days, nice surprise when my normal beta sent this back to me the other night and so I quickly did a final cheek this morning and here it is for all to read, I hope you all enjoy it and my other work so please leave a review and let me know what you think as I love to hear back from others,

The Date

Location: Dark Order HQ.

The pair of Exorcist left the elevator that went up the middle of the Orders Headquarters, both of them calmly looking around at the doors spaced around the walkway circling the main shaft.

"I'll get changed for our date, meet you back here in an hour or so. Don't wear the uniform; I want a quiet dinner without any attacks." Lenalee said when they reached her room.

Allen nodded and moved off to his room on one of the upper levels.

Movement just beyond the railing had Lenalee looking over to see Timcampy hoovering, watching her and she held a hand out for the Golem to land.

"Go and show my brother what happened on the mission and the train ride back. Take this note saying he can have our written reports tomorrow."

Timcampy jiggled in her hand and its wings flapped as she released it, moving into her room

Up in Research Komui was pretending to be asleep to avoid the four piles of hip high paper work around his desk. Other Researchers shook their heads at their lazy boss.

Reever was the first to spot the gold form of Timcampy fly in through the main door.

"Allen and Lenalee are back." He called out offering a hand for the golem to land on and taking the letter tied to the end of his tail.

"My Lenalee is back!" Komui sat upright all of a sudden at Reever's comments; the other researchers sighed and shook their heads at how quickly he could wake from the mere mention of his sister.

"Yes, she is and according to this note sent with Timcampy, she has gone to bed, as has Allen. They will both deliver their reports tomorrow afternoon." Reever read over the note while Timcampy hovered over his head.

"My Lenalee is back!" Komui chanted dancing towards the door only to be tackled to the floor by some of his co-workers.

Lavi, who had been walking past looked up when he heard the crash and screams of protest. Walking into the room he looked at the pile of bodies in the middle of the even larger pile of papers, Komui being at the bottom of the stack.

"Yo people, what's up?" Lavi looked over at Reever who was to one side, Timcampy next to his head. "Ah, Allen and Lenalee are back."

"Yes, and she has gone to bed, as has Allen." Reever plucked Timcampy from the air and took him over to the scanner to view the images he had recorded.

Lavi nodded and producing his hammer directed it to grow until it was big enough for him to sit on. He didn't want to chance sitting in one of the few chairs around the room and finding himself on the wrong end of one of the Researchers mad experiments.

Komui, who had managed to get out from under the pile of researchers, bounced up to look at the images that Timcampy was showing them.

Everyone watched silently as the image showed the snow storm that had driven both young Exorcists into an abandon hut. Komui thankfully did not go berserk when it was revealed a little later that Allen sat down next to his sister, as she had said it was to keep warm and he was willing to let this one slide.

It was Allen lightly kissed Lenalee on the head while she was sleeping that had Komui jumping up, reaching for one of the many weapons hidden on him. He was stopped, however, when half the researchers jumped him, Lavi laughing like a madman at the gutsy show of courage Allen was showing.

"Oh, I never thought Lenalee would ever let someone lay there head there." Reever commented when Lenalee woke up later in the image and moved Allen's head onto her lap

Komui looked up from beneath the pile of researchers, his eyes widening at the image of his little sister leaning down to kiss Allen's scar.

"ALLEN! You Octopus!" Komui started dragging himself-as well as half the researchers on him-toward the door, the infamous Octopus firing bazooka somehow springing to hand.

"Someone tie him up and disarm him!" Reever called over his shoulder as the image carried on to the images of the train.

Komui was quickly tied up and forced to watch as the battle on the train played out, everyone making a note to check Allen for cheating before playing cards with him.

"Lenalee!! How could you betray me to go out with that Octopus!" Komui screamed when Allen asked Lenalee out for dinner, the image going black moments later.

"You know, isn't it odd that both of them wanted to go to bed the moment they got back? Allen normally gets a huge meal, while Lenalee comes here to say hello." Lavi leaned back on his hammer, silently congratulating Allen for asking Lenalee out and not averse to stirring the pot.

"Ahhh!! Allen you Octopus!" Komui screamed in rage, throwing himself towards the door, wriggling madly and trying to undo the ropes. "I won't let you touch my sister!"

Everyone, including Reever and Lavi, quickly pined the over protective brother as he managed to writhe his way out of the room and freed one hand. A clear view down to the lower levels showed a sight that made Komui stop mid rant.

Allen was standing on one of the lower levels dressed in his normal clothing, namely the shirt and vest and red ribbon that he wore under his uniform. He played calmly with the top hat that his foster father Mana had worn in one hand, an ace of spades and a joker added to the hat band. His other hand held a single Orchid as he had decided he wanted to give Lenalee something other than roses.

Before anyone could pass comment the door Allen was standing in front of opened, Lenalee stepping out. She wore a black dress that was a little more figure hugging then her normal dresses. It was also slightly lower in the neckline than was her usual dress code. She had shaped her Dark Boots into something a little more formal and a pair of silver clips adorned her usual pigtails.

"Damn, she is…" Lavi didn't get to finish his comment. "Urgh!"

Komui, who had managed to get loose from his bonds, was in the process of strangling him for making a comment about his sister.

Down on the lower level Lenalee looked at Allen and the Orchid he offered her, a small smile dawning as she takes it.

"Well, you didn't ask me out like a normal guy, so I guess you giving me a flower other then a Rose is a good thing." She commented, the odd acoustics in the well carrying her voice clearly.

The researchers had managed to remove Komui from Lavi, who was rasping out 'Sorry' repeatedly and holding his hands protectively over his throat.

"I called one of the restaurants in the city and made a reservation for two. We better hurry before we lose it." Allen smiled, taking Lenalee's arm and leading her onto the lift that had just come to a stop.

"Let's get going before my brother comes down and sees us leaving." Lenalee boarded the lift, Allen only a step behind her.

Komui gurgled beneath the weight of the horde holding him down, his face mashed into the floor.

"Ah, if this does work out, how are we going to tell your brother without him killing me?" Allen asked as the lift started down.

The researchers, keen to hear more forgot about Komui and ran down the stairs, trying to keep pace with the lift to hear more. Komui and Lavi exchanged glances and raced down the stairs after them.

"I'll just tell him and then calm him down… he can't be my over protective brother my whole life." Lenalee responded, delicately sniffing the orchid.

"Oh, yes I can." Komui whispered lovingly running his hands over the Octopus bazooka, only to have Lavi's hammer smash it. "Nooooo!!"

"You're over doing it again Komui." Lavi already planned on tailing the pair for the entire date, just so that he had something to tease Allen about.

"No I'm not! I'm protecting my sister from that octopus Allen." Komui grinned maniacally, his hands suddenly full of another weapon which could not possibly have been hidden on his person but was, unbelievably, there.

Reever grappled with Komui, snaring him in a headlock, while Lavi and the other researchers went to work disarming him, unloading a myriad of impossible looking devices from seemingly endless and bottomless pockets of his coat, all the while they were tumbling, running and generally careering down the stairs to the dock.

The group arrived in time to see Allen pushing off from the dock and the boat starting down the channel. While Komui was held down Reever arranged for another boat. The general consensus was that if Komui saw that Allen was a gentleman and Lenalee was having a good time, he might calm down. If they left him at headquarters he was sure to set traps in Allen's room, or resurrect a Komurin, at the very least he was sure to follow them and disrupt the date.

Arriving in the city the group followed along, keeping out of sight of the couple as they talked, the few snippets of conversation they overheard mostly revolving around how each had grow up and rumours about other Exorcists.

Hiding themselves in an alleyway across the street from the restaurant they watched as Allen and Lenalee were shown to a window seat. Lenalee passed a menu to Allen, saying something to the waiter who nodded and then looked to Allen. Knowing the size of the meals the Exorcist ate they could imagine why the waiter looked pale.

"I'd say he just ordered everything on the menu." Reever looked at Lavi, who was currently sitting on the extended handle of his hammer, the head of which was planted firmly on Komui to keep him still.

"No, he normally orders half of the menu when we are away from headquarters. He's been here before and the cook will be used to the size of his orders, though I don't recognize that waiter." Lavi made it a point to watch Allen every chance he could, he was just as interested in Allen as his Master, both of them wondering about this young man who was destined to be 'The Destroyer of Time'.

Noting Komui turning an alarming shade of purple at being unable to hear what was happening and seeing the two through the window, Reever pulled out his golem, sending it over to the window and produced speakers for them to listen in on the conversation.

A few moments of static and Lenalee's voice came in clear.

"So Allen, where did you get the hat? I don't remember seeing it before." She sipped her water, both of them having agreed that water would be enough for dinner this time.

There was a pause followed by a sigh from Allen. He placed the hat on the table beside his plate. "It was my foster father's. I keep it as a reminder of him. I made the mistake of bringing him back as an Akuma, you know the rest, but with the hat I have two things to remember him by, even if one isn't a good thing."

"I understand." Lenalee smiled at the waiter when he arrived with her meal and the first few dishes of Allen's order.

'At least's he eats neatly in public.' She thought, taking small lady sized bites of her meal.

"Allen, I have wondered… what do you see when you look at the Akuma's? How do the souls appear?"

Allen's head bowed while in the alley everyone strained, leaning forward to hear the response. Lavi remained still, as he already knew the answer, having witnessed a tortured soul when he and Allen met Arystar Krory. He still had dreams of the Akuma's wretched soul.

"It's hard to describe. It looks like their body has been mummified and is wreathed in purple flames. Chains hold the soul to the shell it has been tied to… some of them cry as they kill."

Allen tapped his fork against his plate, remembering those souls he had witnessed since he was twelve years old.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Lenalee lowered her head, aware how her question disturbed Allen.

"No, it's alright. I just hope you never have to see what I see in battle." Allen offered Lenalee a smile, hoping to cheer her up.

"We will have to wait and see." Lenalee offered a return smile.

The rest of the meal passed smoothly in the restaurant and in the alley Komui did not even raise his voice when Allen took Lenalee's hand as they prepared to leave.

Lavi was silently cheering Allen on; his fellow Exorcist was the bravest man alive in his books, given he was brave enough to take Lenalee out on a date.

The pair walked down the street, Lenalee pausing at shop windows to admire the displays, Allen standing calmly at her side, his tall hat hiding most of his white hair. He had chosen to wear gloves to hide his red hand and they might have been an ordinary couple out for a stroll instead of two Exorcist's who dealt daily with death and destruction.

"Isn't he cute?" Lenalee paused in front of a window displaying an assortment of stuffed toys, her finger pointing out a white teddy bear.

Allen smiled as he watched her look over the other stuffed toys in the window. Seeing the owner standing by the door Allen got an idea. Moving close to the door without Lenalee noticing Allen pushed the door open, the owner looking at him with a questioning look.

Pointing at the bear in the window Allen grinned and offered the man some money. The owner nodded, smiling as he watched Lenalee and, when she moved on to the next window, he grasped the bear and moved back to the door.

Thanking the shopkeeper and taking receipt of the bear and his change Allen moved to stand behind Lenalee again, keeping the bear in his right hand and hidden behind his back.

'Nice choice Allen. Chocolates get eaten, flowers die, and jewellery is too flashy for a first date, but a stuffed toy is a nice way to remember it.' Lavi thought with a smirk, his hammer mashing Komui to the pavement when he began searching his pockets and muttering about bombs and Allen getting too close to his defenceless little sister.

"Allen? Where did you get to?" Lenalee, being the Exorcist she was, had noted Allen's brief absence and the reappearance of his reflection in the window of the dressmaker's store.

Allen smiled, rocking back on his heels and whistling innocently.

"Ok, I'll bite. What's behind your back?"

"Something for you to remember our first, and hopefully not our last, date." Looking suddenly nervous he brought his hand around and offered her the bear.

Lenalee smiled brightly and jumped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before jumping back just as quickly, hugging the bear to her chest. 'He is so sweet.'

"Thank you so much Allen, I'll treasure him always."

Allen grinned and, taking a deep breath, dared to place his arm around her shoulders, leading the way back to the river and to headquarters.

Reever, realizing where the couple were heading, directed the group, with Komui captive in their midst, into the back alleyways and to the dock, wanting them safely back before Allen and Lenalee returned.

It was a tired group that made it to headquarters, Komui muttering about his largest drills and Allen's arm needing repairs. Watching the manic gleam in Komui's eyes the group solemnly promised each other they would not leave Allen unattended in his company over the next few weeks. He would have to convince them he was used to the idea of his sister dating Allen Walker before they dared.

Allen and Lenalee arrived, taking the lift up to her level and standing before her door.

"I had a lovely time tonight, Allen."

"I did as well. I would love to take you out again, if you what go?"

"I would like that."

Allen smiled and brought his normal hand up he cupped her cheek, leaning in.

Lavi leaned forward, one hand clamped over Komui's mouth, the other around his neck as he fought to stop the coming kiss.

Hands clamped over mouths to restrain a chorus of cheers as Allen's lips met Lenalee's for a second, then Lenalee smiled up at Allen and they broke apart.

"Goodnight Allen. Pleasant dreams and I'll see you at breakfast."

"Goodnight." Allen breathed, a silly smile dawning as the door closed in his face.

There was a mad scramble as the watchers moved into the shadows, though from the look of Allen Lavi doubted he was seeing anything but Lenalee's smile. There was a spring in his step and a dreamy look in his eyes as he took the steps up to his level. Everyone but Komui silently offered congratulations, while Komui entertained dark and sinister thoughts.

"Shows over guys. Back to work or bed, I don't care which. Someone tie him to his desk, or bed, to make sure Allen lives to see the morning." Reever pointed at Komui and four of the researchers dragged him away.

Lenalee snuggled into her nice and warm bed, holding her new bear close. 'I have hope for him. I only hope our future dates will be as good.'

Allen shared Lenalee's thoughts as he climbed into bed, his eyes moving to Mana's hat placed on his bedside table. He smiled, rolled over and looked forward to dreams involving Lenalee and a location away from the war.

"Moving forward, Mana. I'm still moving forward."

End


End file.
